Neck Ties and Lonely Nights
by jely claris anne
Summary: Yukari drops a little bomb on Nyamo one day during lunch. Shoujo-ai


Finally, she had a night alone. Yukari hadn't dropped by unannounced tonight and she knew why – in the first time in years she was on a date.

"I'm going on a date tonight." She blurted out over the bento box Nyamo and her were sharing for lunch.

Startled, Nyamo almost dropped her Sushi roll. "R-really now?" Her face started to heat up uncomfortably as she shifted. She hoped her colleague didn't notice this. "With who?"

With her mouth full of rice and beef she replied saying that it was a friend of one of the math teachers that was at the baby shower held last week. A guy. Yukari looked for a reaction from her but simply got a "Oh." and Nyamo excusing herself to check on something in her office.

What was she suppose to do? Confess her undying love for her long time friend? No. And that was why she was at home on a Friday night watching mushy chick flicks and eating a freezing bowl of chocolate ice cream in her Pjs.

Nyamo sighed longingly as the two main characters embraced and shared a long romantic kiss in the pouring rain. How classic. Would she ever find love like that? She wanted it – no she needed it to keep her sanity. And she wanted with Yukari despite the woman's spazzy, lazy, and sometimes selfish manner. As a matter of fact, she liked that about her; it kept her entertained for the years she had known the brunette. She remembered the first time she realized Yukari was special to her.

It was the middle of spring semester while they were juniors...

"Yo, please let me try this out on you! It's different when I do it on myself, you know." Nyamo held the tacky panda tie in her hand as she blocked Yukari's view of the television. It was the beginning of the spring semester while they were juniors and they were in the entertainment room of the dorm hall they shared together. Actually, they even happened to live in dorm rooms across from one another.

Yukari scowled and chucked a chip at her head. "Move! Can't a girl watch some TV in this place!?"

"Not when this is a rerun and her bestest friend in the world needs help with something." She gave her the sad eyes and pouty lips and the other sighed in defeat.

"Whatever."

They both headed to Nyamo's dorm room where she explained the deal.

"Ok. So Katsuro is doing the whole law thing, you know? And he has to be at all these cases and things but whenever I'm over at his dorm and he's getting ready I feel like I'm in the way. So I figured I'd learn how to tie a tie for him! You know, to help him out!"

Yukari who was sitting on her bed listening gave her a bored unimpressed look. "He seems to be doing quite well tying his own ties. Why don't you just leave his dorm while he's getting ready?"

"They're cheap clip-ons. Now shut up and help me."

She complied and after what seemed like hours of fussing and over-unders, Yukari headed back to her own dorm room. Nyamo peeked out of her door before her friend reached the door knob.

"Hey, thanks for the help - I really appreciate it." They looked at each other and Yukari smiled shyly before retreating.

The next day Nyamo stormed into Yukari's room. Yukari herself was busy flipping through a clothing catalog but looked up to see a steaming Nyamo.

"What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'?!" She closed the door behind her and lowered her voice slightly. "Oooh, I'll tell you what's wrong. Katsuro. I called him earlier today telling him that I had a surprise for him." She paced back and forth around the small room as she spoke. "He said he wasn't particularly up for anything. I mean, that's cool, right? He just didn't want to hook up which I'm totally fine with. So I waited awhile and headed over to surprise him before he was to do leave for anything."

As Yukari listened on and nodded she suddenly froze hearing that last pit. Was this going where she thought it was?

"I catch him with some other girl. She had to be a freshmen because I'd never seen the skank in my life. He must've wanted it to happen too because the door wasn't even locked. How could this happen?" Defeated, Nyamo plopped down on her friend's bed. Yukari put an arm around her and comforted her crying friend by patting and rubbing her back.

"You can do so much better than him anyway. Your beautiful, talented, smart... I'd be lucky to catch a girl like you." She paused awkwardly as Nyamo looked up at her surprised. She rambled on. "I mean, if I-I was into girls like that."

Nyamo looked back down and nodded as she wiped tears away. Why did her heart sink just then?

"Look here, lets go out and have some fun. Get dressed and dolled up, go to a bar, get drunk and flirt with random strangers a little." She nudged her friend and the both smiled at one another. "It'll be fun. Come on."

And they did just that... except it ended in an unexpected twist that neither of them thought they were ready for at the time.

---

Suddenly there was fervent knocks at the door and the muffled sound of a dog barking. Nyamo frowned. It had to be the old lady across the hall and her little annoying poodle. What could she possibly want at this time of night? Reluctantly, she got up from her cozy couch and pulled the door open to something unexpected.

"Yukari.." They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever over the sound of that high pitched yappy dog. Although it was on the other side of the door. It was quite loud. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"He was boring... and I missed you." Yukari smiled a honest smile and pulled Nyamo in for a soft yet needy kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for awhile, holding each other tight before Nyamo pulled away gently. Her eyes questioned her actions and Yukari replied with an answer.

"That morning after..." She looked away for a moment. "I was too afraid to face that I may even like another girl let alone admit what happened. And yet you still stayed with me, by my side. While I was on that stupid date I realized what a waste it was and that what I wanted or rather who I wanted was right here at home in her Pjs eating all the chocolate ice cream in the apartment." Despite the blush that ways appearing on Nyamo's face they both laughed for a moment. "Now, I'm ready to face it. The fact that I want to be with you."

This time Nyamo was the one who initiated the kiss.. but the soon were interrupted by the ceasing of the dog. They both turned around and was faced with the old woman from across the hall holding the small little toy dog with curlers still rolled in her hair.

"I knew it." She mumbled under her breath as she walked the dog down the hall for its bathroom break. "Kids today."

Nyamo and Yukari looked at each other for a moment and busted out in laughter before heading into the apartment.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! The more I look at it the shorter it gets, it seems... oh well. Anyway, before I wrote this a few months ago, I hadn't even attempted a fanfiction in years... now I'm pretty much back in the game! This is originally written for a yuri writing/art challenge '10lilies' where I must create 10 girl-love fan pieces based on a fandom (I chose Azumanga Daioh, of course!). There are 10 prompts and this is the first one, Unexpected News.

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!!


End file.
